A Name is Just a Name
by dragonsong94
Summary: The is a girl, a women actually, a mom to be specific, that no one much remembers. What if she came out into the open and made herself, almost known? What if her precence spelled out happily ever after for the Cullens, and some other charaters. CC. Done.
1. My Boys and Their Bella

**Hey this idea occurred to me so I wrote it. This story will be a shorter story like a little over 10k words unless something occurs to be or you have an idea so here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but the small twist in plot. **

**A Name is Just a Name.**

**Chapter one: My boys, and their Bella.**

I sat on the tree limb, my right leg of the branch, my left leg folded to my chest. The tree was right inside the borderline. I watches my sons played in the clearing. Having competitions to see who could phase faster. Jacob was winning. While in wolf form Sam lift up his nose. He phased back.

"Bella's at the border." He grabbed his pants off a rock near by. Bella? Who is Bella? I slid from sitting down, to standing up. The motion was fluid. To my son's it would signal what I am. For this reason I check my shield. It was still blocking my sent, and myself from view. My sons were on the move. I followed them staying high in the trees. The younger boy, Seth, started joking around. I smiled but Sam snapped at him.

"Hey. I said Bella was here, I didn't say alone," Sam looked over at them with a strong glare. "Edward is with her."

"Why?" Seth asked startled. Edward? Who are these people? Could there be more shape shifters. I checked my shield again, this time adding a mantel block. I don't know why but it made me feel safer. I was know complete invisible to everyone.

"Do I look like I know?" Sam snapped again.

"Is anyone else?" Jacob asked.

"Are they inside the line?" Paul asked looking for a fight. Embry and Quil looked at each other nervously.

"No." Sam's reapply was brief.

"Jacob," Jerrod asked. "Was Bella, supposed to be coming today? Did she call or anything?"

"Not that I know of, but I haven't been home all day. " What danger had my sons so worried?

"Well its not doing any good just talking about it, do some want to phase?" Seth asked.

"Why doesn't everybody but Jacob, and Seth phase?" Jerrod asked.

"Sounds good," Jacob said, and everyone else nodded in agreement. They continued their walk to the boundary line. Six wolves, and two boys. The walk was quiet. When we got to the boundary line All the boys stopped. I looked where they were looking. On the other side of the line, was a young girl, and a young…vampire? There where more vampires here? How many? I haven't had my shield up all day, what if they found me?

"Jacob." The young vampire said politely.

"Blood sucker." Jacob said coolly.

"Jake," the young girl whined.

"Bella," Jacob whined back. The human girl, Bella was trying to stay angry, but failed. She laughed as she ran up to Jacob and gave him a hug.

"Hi Seth," She said giving Seth a hug to.

"Hey Bella. Hey Edward." Seth hugged Bella back.

"Hello Seth." This hello from Edward was much more genuine then the one he gave Jacob. Bella then crossed the boundary line back to Edward. "We need to talk."

"Yes?" Jacob asked. It was obvious he loved Bella, and hated that she stood with Edward.

"Another vampire is in Forks," Edward said. "No Sam, I don't think its hostile. No that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Sam wanted to know first if he was hostile and if we know where it might be and what its after." Edward explained, how would he know?

"Okay, do you think this ones after Bella?" Jacob asked. "Because if so she's going to have to go into whiteness protection or something. First James, then the one from the meadow, then the red-headed one, next the one in her room, which may or may not be part of an army bent on destroying her, and now this one?"

"Jacob, maybe you should listen to what Edward is trying to say first," Seth suggested.

"Yes Jerrod, this is more then a warning visit." Edward pulled a shirt I had dropped yesterday out of a bag. I thought I had lost it at the hotel. Guess not. He three the shirt across the boundary line. "Smell."

"It smells like…us? Like a vampire that's been in her, like Bella sometimes." Jacob said. "With out Bella's signature sent." He passed the shirt around.

"That vampire has been inside La Push, so why didn't you know?" Edward asked barely concealing his anger.

"Smell," Sam phased back, and was standing there, in anger all decency forgotten. Bella buried her face in Edwards chest. Jacob look confused for a second then turned to the speaking Sam. "Smell." Sam repeated. The shocked Edward, did as instructed.

"I don't smell anything." Edwards was shocked even more. "He could have gotten in anywhere.

"So run the beach, go ahead I give you permission, go tell me if you find a scent." Sam still had not acknowledged the fact he was naked. Edward began to move Bella to his back. "Not leave her, to make sure you come back." Edward kissed Bella's forehead and ran off. Bella stood with her back towards Sam. "What are we not good enough for you when Edward's here?" Sam asked still angry.

"Sam your-" Seth started but Sam cut him off by reaching toward Bella.

"Are we not good enough for you?" He asked again standing only feet from Bella. He was shaking. No, I slid down the tree and stood next to Bella.

"No Sam that's not-" Sam cut her off be beginning to phase. This girl meant the would to Jacob. I threw my shield around her.

"BELLA!" Jacob cried. My shield surrounded her into to block her from Sam's claws. Bella screamed in her as the claws came toward her. I grunted as the claws pushed against my shield. "BELLA!" Jacob screamed again. "Where did she go." Bella looked around and open her mouth to speak. I placed my hand over her mouth. She looked at me with wild eyes.

"Shhh. I was never here. He missed you." Bella nodded in agreement. "I will come explain later." I stepped back. Bella pulled a piece of paper and wrote something in untidy scrawl. I grabbed it and pulled my shield back, become invisible to her again and climbed back up the tree I had been in before.

"Bella," Jacob yelled as he ran over and gave her a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Bella said in concentration. "I…I…tripped and saw him phase and I got scarred, I thought he was going to hit me. I….. rolled into the bushes, which is why you couldn't see me." Bella explained. The pack miss took her bad ling for fear.

"Bella," another voice came from the trees. Edward ran up and grabbed her. "Bella, what's wrong? I heard Jacob yelling and you screaming."

"Er…." Bella just looked into his overly concerned eyes. She looked down and blushed. "I fell. Into the bushes. Jacob couldn't see me, and I didn't know where I tripped. I had screamed because I got scarred. It's fine Jacob took care of it." Edward took her at her word.

"Thank you." He looked at Jacob when he said this. Then he turned to where Sam had been. I guess I didn't see him leave. "Tell Sam, I am sorry. I didn't find anything. I have to hunt tonight, can you guys watch Bella, until I get there in the morning?"

"Don't be insulting, we have it covered." Bella gave Jacob a hug and then left. I took one look at the pack, and followed.

(^)(^)

(() ())

( )

( ) ( )

I followed the car for miles, until we reached a grand house. While checking my shield I followed them inside the door. I the ran to get the door before Edward could shut it. I got caught in the door, it slammed into me a few times, Edward got a little upset, and even as a vampire this was starting to hurt me, threw my shield. I thrust my shield out word sending Edward tumbling back and I walked in the door letting it shut behind me. Six sets of vampire foot steps rushed down the stairs a came to where Edward was laying on the floor.

"Did Bella rub of on you Edward?" One of them asked with bulging muscles he lift Edward off the floor. A beautiful blond girl slapped the brawny one over the head. They must be mates.

"Son?" Of one the others asked. He looked like Zeus. Is something the matter.

"Did the wolves know anything?" A girl who reminded me of a Dracula movie said. I followed he arm to her hand, which held that of Zeus.

"No." A girl said. She was short, fun-sized if you will.

"How can we fight an enemy we know nothing about?" The last boy asked. I didn't have to look the know his mate, was the short girl.

"We don't." Bella said. Everyone looked at her shocked. "We just wait, things will explain themselves." I let out a bark of laughter. Seven heads whipped to the sound. Bella turn to the sound slower. She mimicked opening a note. And mouthed go. I knew I should, but how do I get out. I though about it, then moved myself to the stop of the stairs. I threw my shield out hard it knocked over everybody, minus Bella, who it surrounded, and shattered all the windows on the bottom floor. I grabbed my shield back, tightening it to keep my scent blocked, and myself from being seen and left the house. I started back for the road, dropping a couple hundreds on the ground. I couldn't leave with out paying. I found a rock scratch E&B&C&CO in it and left that on top of the money, and laid a piece of glass on top of that. I opened my shield to Bella, pointed to the ground and left.

I got all the way back to the highway before I opened the note.

_House 1997 731 road_

_I'm the 13__th__ window, from right, starting at the front one._

_Edward's hunting, tonight. 10:31. Do not go in the room with a dead Lily at the window. This one is my fathers, I suppose you could but he has a James gun._

_Bella._

Looks like I have some time to kill, so I went the forest and hunted.

U

At ten thirty I went around the house and counted until I was on the second floor. Thirteenth window. I looked down, and saw the wolves, My shield rippled like an invisible cloak. I creaked open the window, and crawled in. A small for on the bed was sitting their straining to see then the darkness.

"Who's there?" She whispered. I shut the widow quietly. "Who's there?"

"Me." I spoke.

"Who's me?"

"I would tell you my name but you still wouldn't know." I joked. Know one knew my name.

"Ok then, what's me?" She asked. I walked over and turned on her light.

"Me is a vampire." I said. I manipulated my physical shield so that it would show me.

"Oh your me," She said.

"No your you, I'm me," I said smiling.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I have many," I said, frowning slightly.

"What one can I call you?"

"How close are you to the pack?" I asked in return.

"Pretty close. There like brothers, when there behaving," She smiled. "I love them. Just not they way Jake wants me to."

"So how about, we just stick with hey you." Bella smiled at me. I sat down on her bed. "I'm sure you have questions." She nodded. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Ask them," I giggled. I felt so alive lately. I don't know if it was being around the pack, or that this was the first time I had talked to someone in forever.

"Did you leave the money at the Cullens house?" She asked.

"Cullens?" I asked.

"Yes, the vampires that we were with."

"Oh I did," Slowly I was gathering information about the other vampires.

"Why can't the Cullens, or the pack find you?" This was a good question. I was reluctant to answer but I did promise her answers.

"I'm a lot like you," I started. "I too have a shield, it protects me it hides my sent, or my body completely. It can sort of hide my mind, but unlike your shield I have to work for it. I can hide/protect/make invisible, some on else when there under my shield, and I can sense there powers when there under my shield as well. It sounds like a lot but its really not."

"Ok," She nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Its funny I would have though you'd ask it I was going to eat you." I said choosing not to answer her question. I promised her answers but not all of them.

"Your eyes have the exact shade of liquid gold the Cullens do," She explained. "You eat animals rather then humans. Believe me if I though you were going to drink my blood, I would have given you the wrong address." I laughed, hard.

"Tell me about the Cullens," I ordered. So she did, she told me about their personalities, what their lives are like, her and Edward's relationship. When she finished the last one she looked like she might cry. I let my shield completely down, so I could hug her. I did. I just sat there rocking back and forth murmuring into her ear to rid her of her insecurities. It was getting late, and I was so focus on Bella I didn't here the window open.

"Bella!" Edward yelled sinking into a crouch. Reflectively I stood and did the same, leaving Bella gently on her bed. I stopped, then stood, I focus for a second and complete erased my self in my shield. "Shit."

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes love?" He said looking around the room a he moved toward her bed. Yeah I was going to attack him, and have his family come and attack me, no.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting you."

"From the pillows?"

"From the vampire."

"I must have fallen asleep, didn't realize she hadn't left yet." Bella yawned. "It not like she was going to do anything."

"She can turn invisible she is unpredictable," Edward said still looking about the room.

"If you attack her, you'll be a fool, and I didn't agree to marry a fool." Bella was stubborn.

"Fine," He went and sat down next to her. "But I don't like it."

"You don't like a lot of things." She yawned again, and went back to sleep. I excused myself to the open window.


	2. My Man

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my girl.**

**A Name is Just a Name**

**Chapter two: My man**

"We have to," I heard an unfamiliar voice outside my hotel room. "Please Riley?" The voice was slightly whinny.

"Victoria, some of them our my friends!" Another voice that I recognized well complained. "How can I lie to them?"

"I'll give you what you want," her voice was seductive. "Anything you want."

"Anything but the girl," he said.

"No her mate killed my m-friend," Victoria said. "I wish to kill her."

"What about-" Victoria cut him off.

"Vampire, it might be one of the Cullens," I peeked out the window covering myself with my shield. "We must leave."

"But-" Riley said. "You said we could here."

"No buts, we can do that here still." Victoria said. "Well just get some to go food and leave."

"You go," Riley said. "I'm going to go wait in the car." Victoria nodded. As Victoria walked away, I went to call out to my Riley.

"Riley," I opened my door and called out to him.

"Hey," Riley's eyes lit up. "Q-"

"No name, not here." I clamped my hand down on his mouth as he tried to yell my name. "Understand." He nodded and I let him go.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "When you left you said you were going to see your sons."

"And so I have," I said.

"Your not going to stay longer?"

"I am, a there is a girl I've grown fawned of here," I said hinting.

"The girl Victoria's after." He said simply.

"Yes." I begged with my eyes.

"Dang it, don't do that," he yelled. "I can't go against Victoria's wishes. She has a mate, a dangerous one, a tracker she said he could-"

"Find me?" I guessed. He nodded.

"If I didn't use my power or coordination, she would have him find you," He swallowed before he continued. "And kill you."

"I don't care," I said standing up. "I can't let him hurt her."

"I do care," He said grabbing my waist. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"Riley," I said. "We have to find away both of us could live with."

"I will meet you here at midnight in a week," He said. "We find out as much as you can about Victoria."

"Agreed." Riley kissed me gently and walk outside the door. "My first and only love since the vampire attack, and now we might both die."

"Why do you want to know so much about Victoria?" Bella asked me Thursday. Tomorrow at midnight, I would meet Riley.

"I never asked about a Victoria," I said. It was only half the truth. I never asked out right. I never even asked her name.

"Not out right but in a round about way," Bella said.

"Who's Victoria?" I asked feigning innocence.

"The vampire that's trying to kill me." I heard a noise down stairs.

"I have to go outside for a moment. My s- Jacob is about to visit." I kissed Bella on the forehead and disappeared. However I didn't leave.

"Hey Bells." Jacob called to Bella, who managed to look like she was doing homework. "Edward she's decent." Edward who had not left Bella's side even to hunt, came up through the window.

"I'm going to go Bella, Paul's turn on Bella watch." Jacob kissed Bella's forehead and left. Edward went and laid down next to Bella. He sniffed the air.

"She's been here again." Edward said.

"Edward go." Bella said, changing the subject off of me. "Go hunt."

"Not while I know she still might be here," Edward said.

"Some one else can watch me," Bella sighed exasperated. Bella crawled out of Edward's arms and bumped into my shield. Now two of us knew I was here. "Go!"

"Bella," Bella ignored him and sat at her ancient computer, to load it up. She want to respond to a letter her mom sent her just before I came. She drummed her fingers on the desk.

"You haven't hunted in a while," She reminded him patiently. "Your eyes turned black a week ago."

"You've been talking to her every day, for the same amount of time. Every time I leave you alone, I come and find you've been talking to her, what if she tries to e-take you from me?" Edward asked. I snorted in laughter at the idea. Didn't he know I was trying to save her life? Edward turned to the noise. "She's here now!"

"I bet she's been here a while listening to your over protective foolishness." Bella's tone was off hand. "Stupid computer!" She slammed her hand down, landing it on a group of upturned staples. "Owe!" Edward's eyes turn blacker, if that was possible. I dropped my shield and launched myself at Edward before he could attack Bella, I pinned him on his back, one knee on the floor, and another in his stone hard gut.

"Get the heck out of here Edward!" I yelled in his face.

"No!" He snarled then he looked at me. "You, I wont let you have her."

"I want her alive as much as you do," I started. "But if you don't get out of here right now I might as well throw my shield around us a take her right into front of you." The threat was empty but it did remind me that I had my shield, and it could block scent as well as physical attack. I threw it around her blocked her scent.

"Fine," Edward's reply was short.

"I'm getting off you know but if you come near , I'll take her." I jumped off digging my knee into his stomach for a little longer then necessary. I opened my shield and walked through it closing it behind me like a door behind me. I grabbed Bella's hand, behind me I heard Edward leave.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"No, thank you," I smiled. "If you had let out some much as a moan, he never would have left."

She smiled back.

"Um?" She asked looking at her hand.

"Yeah, lets go," I said grabbing her and tossing her lightly on my back. Her good arm and hand latched onto me with a death grip.

"Where?" She asked honestly confused.

"Carlisle of course."

**So I really like writing this story, and I got two really nice reviews , so I thought I would post this one. Thank you for reading. Can you review?**


	3. Stay the night

**If I owned Twilight, this would have already been in the book.**

**A Name is Just a Name**

**Chapter 3: Stay the night?**

"Bella, you can't tell Carlisle about me," I said, putting her down outside the Cullen's house.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because, I'm not sure actually," I spoke uneasily careful to not reveal my lie. "Tell him Edward brought you before he went to hunt. I'll wait here for you."

"If you insist," she said before walking up, out of my shield onto the porch. She looked back to where she knew I must be standing, and nodded her head to follow her.

"I'm coming," I said. I walked behind her inside.

"Carlisle?" She called out. I barely caught the vampire come down stairs before he was standing front of her.

"Bella?" He asked already knowing why she was her. "What happened?"

"I slammed my hand into a bunch of staples," She said. He grabbed her hand and chuckled, He walked her upstairs to where his office must have been.

"Why?"

"Edward wasn't hunting, and my computer wasn't working," Bella explained.

"How did you get here?" He asked. "I didn't hear a truck."

"Edward insisted on dropping me off," she explained readily. "Then he went hunting."

"Hmm," he said. The lie was not working. Now he was finished the stitching and lit the contents of everything he used on fire. "Would you like to tell me the truth?" I slammed a window open with my shield. Then another, then the door.

"What the heck?" He asked going to close the door. I grabbed Bella and we jumped out the open window. From the ground I heard him grumble, something that sound like "If Qa'al isn't the only person that has that kind of control over their shield, then who?"

"You could have waited," she said on the way to the hotel. "Where are we going anyway?"

"My temporary home," I said stopping at the Hotel.

"Edward's going to think you kidnapped me," she said.

"Edward can't find us," I said.

"He can't?" She asked.

"No, shield remember?" I asked.

"Oh," Bella looked at me," he will be home in what an hour two? Let me leave a message, tell him I'm at Jake's or something." Was she really begging?

"You don't have to ask," I said. "Your not taken prisoner."

"Okay," She grabbed the hotel phone.

"No, use mine, and say your kidnapped," I said coming up with an idea.

"Do you have a death wish?" She asked.

"I need to get him here to meet someone," I said. "But first, who is Victoria's mate."

"James?" She asked. I swore. "What?"

"If it's THE James, Riley will never go with it." I swore again.

"He's dead." Bella said simply.

"Really?" I said hopefully.

"Yes," she said. I wrote down something on a card, and hand Bella both my phone, and card.

"EDWARD!" She yelled in to phone when it picked up. "EDWARD!"

"Bella?" He replied "what's wrong?"

"Edward you were right," Bella said reading from the card. "She took me Edward."

"Bella calm down right, where are you?" Edward asked buying into in immediately.

"I, I don't," I cut her off.

"Bella! Time to get ready, tomorrow at midnight our vampire guest will be here, and unlike me he eats meat." I said. It took all I had not to laugh.

"Edward, I love you," She said. She let out a fake cry of pain as I ripped the phone away from her.

"Meet me in her room tomorrow Eddie-poo, maybe then I'll tell you where she is." I hung up right after and turned my phone off.

"That was a blast!" Bella admitted.

"Yeah, go to bed silly human," I said. Bella looked uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to get Jacob?" I asked.

"Could you? I mean, how could you?" She asked.

"We would have to go together, I cant leave you alone, but we could get him to come chill with us tonight, and watch you tomorrow."

"Please and Thank you," Bella said. "If its not to much trouble."

"None at all," I said. I wrapped my shield around us closer, and pulled her onto my back. "Hold on tight."

/\\

/\\\

/\\\\

Ll

"Ready?" I asked just outside of Jake's house.

"Ready." I popped her on the ground, and outside of the shield. "Ow." She mumbled.

"Okay." I told her through a fit of giggles. I stood by her ready to step in if the plan went wrong.

"Jacob!" Bella called.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled back. "What the hell?" He ran outside. "Edward called, and said you've been kidnapped."

"I have," She said with a smile and ran. I got to her and half lifted her and she continued to 'run' We stayed just out of Jacob's reach as he unknowingly ran into our trap. One mile out from the border I stopped and Bella appeared to stand there alone.

"Bella," Jacob said meeting us. "What the hell?" I had just showed myself.

"Hello Jacob." I said and grabbed him with my shield. "We are kidnapping you for tonight." I picked us all up off the floor and we moved inside my shield, going just as fast as if I had been running free.

"What?" Jacob asked, beginning to shake.

"You heard me," I said. "And if you do that in my shield Bella is going to die. We don't want that."

"Jake she's not going to hurt us," Bella laughed. "In fact quite the opposite."

"Bella," Jacob said finally stopping mid shiver. "What the Hell is going on?"

"This is," Bella paused. "She never told me her name."

"We settled for hey you," I said. We were coming up on my Hotel room. "Don't bother screaming or anything, no one can hear/see/smell you."

"You're the vampire in the borders." The way Jacob said it made it a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," I said. "Why deny it?" The way I said it was slightly smug.

"And the one that kept visiting Bella." Another statement.

"Right over your nose." As much as I loved my son, this was a lot of fun.

"And your kidnapping me because?" Finally a question.

"I wanted her to," Bella spoke up.

"What?" Jacob turned startled to Bella.

"I felt a little uncomfortable," Bella explained. "As much as I trust…hey you…I didn't want to be alone."

"And you might as well be there when I talk to Riley anyway," I smiled bringing us into my room. "Edward will be."

"Edward?" Jacob asked. Now Jacob was smiling too. "Does he know?"

"Nope," I popped the p as I spoke. Jacob let out a throaty laugh.

"I'm in." Jacob said.

""Bella," I smiled. "I think we should call Edward again.

"Edward?" Bella whimpered into the phone as it picked up.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"11:00 Edward," She said. "Tomorrow at 11 be in my room or," Bella sounded like she was going to cry. "Or I don't come home." I took the phone from her and handed it to Jacob.

"Edward?" He asked groggly.

"Jacob?" Edward asked shocked.

"I thought I could handle it." Jacob lied amazingly. "I, I thought, she was in the borders. Edward she has no smell, no sight, only sound."

"Give me that," I snarled, jokingly. However there was no laughter in my voice, only in my eyes. "Eleven O'clock Edward, or I kill them both in your name." I snapped the phone shut. We were in my room; and one glance was all it took for us to start laughing.

**So what did you think? I liked it! Did you like it? I liked it! Send me ideas in reviews.**


	4. Eat it

**Disclaimer: I dis claim Twilight.**

**A Name is Just a Name**

**Chapter 4: Eat it!**

"I'm off!" I kissed Bella's head and ruffled her hair. "Bye Jacob." I did the same to him.

"Did you have kids in your first life?" Bella asked. "Your just like a mom."

"Yeah," I smiled sadly. "I had a big family. It was like having them back with you two here."

"That will be your name then," Jacob said with a smile. "Mom."

"I would like that more then you know," I said. The ghost of tears leaked into my eyes.

"See you soon," Bella said, reminding me I had to get Edward before Riley got here.

"Don't open the doors," I started. My phone rang shrilly. "Hello, this is she."

"Who?" Edward's voice came through the phone. I put it on speaker.

"Oh its you Eddie-poo," I giggled. "I was just on my way."

"I need to know Bella is safe before I meet you." Brief and to the point.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. "Would it not be better to meat her and save my ass."

"Langue!" I reprimanded.

"Sorry mom," Bella joked.

"Mom?" Edward asked.

"Edward just meet her and save our as-hides." Jacob said.

"Fine." Edwards end cut off.

"Awe the baby is angry," I joked.

"Bye mom!" Bella, and Jacob, yelled out as I left. Then I ran. As hard as I had ever run before. I made it to the house and sat on Bella's bed, only one minutes and thirty six seconds before Edward.

"Hello," I said in a cherry voice.

"You," Edward growled, two more growls came from either side. I used my shield to flip the unnecessary light on.

"Jasper, Emmett, what a surprise," I laughed. "You should have told me you were bringing guests."

"Where is Bella?" Edward demanded. A feeling of trust went through the room.

"Let's go meet her," I suggested. "Edward only."

"No," Emmett growled.

"Well then we stay here until you agree," I explained slowly. "I have a not so vegetarian vampire on the way to Bella, and a young werewolf in my room, with Bella. So I suggest you make up your mind."

"After you," Edward forced out. I wrapped him in my shield and we ran towards the hotel.

"Why did you take her anyway?" Edward asked.

"It was fun," I said resisting the urge to say duh. We stood at the hotel room door step, he was fast!

"I can't smell her," Edward said suspiciously.

"Me either I bet." For had had remove Edward from my shield.

"No," He said.

"Its my power, a physical shield," I explained.

"Oh, so that why the wolves and I couldn't find you!" Edward said, having a 'ah-ha' moment.

"Duh," I finally gave in to my childish urge. "In case you where wondering, no your brothers can't find you." I said when Edward started looking around.

"Why?" Edward asked; paused, then continued as though that was not what he meant to say. "Would you think that?"

"You were invisible on the way here," I explained slowly, as though to a child. "My shield block your very being, sight, sent, all of it."

"Well shit," Edward exclaimed.

"Langue!" I cry out in discus. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Moms back!" I heard Bella cry out from inside. My reprimands were forgotten as soon as Edward heard Bella's voice.

"Let me in!" Edward said. I shook my head. "Well why not?"

"Because," I said. "Filthy things are not allowed in my room and your mouth is dirt black." Giggles came from the room, my son and new daughter were listening.

"What?" Edward was confused.

"You have a potty mouth." I opened the door, hitting Jacob and Bella in the head. "Sorry guys."

"No probs mom," Jacob said smiling. He had eyed Edward who was struggling against my shield, trying for Bella.

"You can't get in!" I said in a sing song voice, as the pressure on my shield increased. Jacob and Bella stood up. He looked Edward dead in the eye and gave Bella a huge hug. I suppressed a smile, as Bella swatted at him for being mean.

"Bella, would you go get me some soap from the bathroom?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure thing," She said, going into the bathroom, and on the return trip, she will just that. Tripped. I caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Wow darling." I laughed. "You have great balance." She stuck her tongue out at me. This was the forth time she had fallen in front of my this evening. Setting her down I walked to where Edward was standing; having given up on trying to break through my shield.

"Eat it," I said. I held the soap out to him.

"What?" He asked incredibly.

"Or suck on it," I said. "Which ever you choose." He looked at me with a funny look on his face. "Hey don't look at me in that tone of voice, do it!" Slowly Edward place the soap in his mouth and chew. His eyes grew big and he ran to spit it out. When he came back I was smiling. "Welcome to my humble temporary home."

"Bella?" He looked around and spotted her on the bed. He tried to get to her, and turned around to glare at me.

"Sorry, But you can get to her or Jacob right now." I said. "They have blood flowing though their veins and my friend has been on human blood for a while."

"And you," he asked. "Are you shielded?"

"No, Riley needs my scent to find the right room." I said. As the clock turned twelve Edward lunged for me. "Riley!" I screamed out. My door splintered open and a white blur lunged for Edward.

"Stop, boys please!" I said trying to find where one body started and another finished to use my shield, to break up the fight. But the boys were in a blind, blood, battle, both blurring into a beautiful but frightening mirage.

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled. Jacob forgetting about the shield stood in front of Bella protectively.

"RILEY!" I was no longer conserved about my own safety, but the boys. I launched myself into the fight, and felt to pair of teeth sink into my body.

"MOM!" Both spectators screamed. One was at my leg, and the other my shoulder. The boys moved apart, both pairs of teeth still in my skin leaking venom. Riley, who had my leg released it at once. Edward looked like he might tare my arm off.

"Edward?" Bella whimpered. Slowly he took his teeth out of my shoulder.

"Mom are you okay?" Jacob asked. I maneuvered my shield so all were inside, except Edward, and Riley, each boy was in a separate shield bubble.

"Yeah," I said rubbing my shoulder. "All body parts still attached. I guess I kind of deserved it."

"What the heck," Riley rounded on me. "Have you done now?"

"Edward," Bella scolded. "Why did you do that?"

"Are you kidding?" He asked. "She kidnapped and tortured you."

"No," Bella said slowly, using the same tone I had use with him earlier. "We had a sleepover."

"With Jacob?" He asked. His tone was angry and confused.

"I didn't want to be alone with mom on my own." Bella explained. "I, I told her, and she suggested we kidnap Jacob, but in the end he consented. Mom wanted to get you here, on you own, so we came up with our little story plot."

"Shit, really Q-" Riley started.

"LANGUE!" I screamed, probably waking the people next door. "Does no one understand this. I went and grabbed more soap from the bath room and threw it at Riley. He smile and chucked it at my shield. It bounced off harmlessly.

"Shoot, really, uh mom?" He said. I laughed.

"No they call me mom," I said. "You can stick with hey you. If I was your mom, things would be weird."

"Why did you need to talk to me?" Edward asked.

"It's about Victoria."

"What about her?"

"We need to stop her." It was not I who spoke but Riley.

"We?" Edward asked.

"The pack," I motion to Jacob. "As much as I hate it, will be helping. Riley and myself. Then there's your family."

"No," Bella spoke up. "Why should you all risk your lives for me?"

"We will be one step ahead of Victoria." I explained.

"She will attack Wednesday," Riley said. "At around four in the afternoon. We can't just sit by, but with James around, I have to do as she says."

"James?" Edward said.

"James is gone Riley," I said softly. "You don't have to do anything."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jacob asked.

"The blond vampire that was after Bella last year," Edward explained. "But what does he have to do with anything?"

"Victoria wants Riley's power to organize her troops," I started the explanation. "Riley can look you in the eyes and make you do what ever he wants."

"I didn't want to," Riley picked up. "But well, James could find anybody, shield or no shield, and if Q- Hey you over here, let down her shield for a moment, James would have grabbed her and tortured, and eventually killed her. After he had his way if you know what I mean. Video taping it all."

"Sick bas-" Jacob started.

"LANGUE!" I shouted. "Any way with James gone…."

"I can turn against Victoria," Riley went on.

"And save Bella!" I finished.

"Not that I don't appreciate it," Edward said, as though he was going to ask a question but then thought better.

"Why save her?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward said sheepishly.

"At first," I said with a sigh. "It was for my sons."

"But then Sam phased," Riley said knowing the story already. "And she had to speak to Bella."

"However Bella…" Me

"Asked a lot of questions, and…" Riley

"Told a lot of stories…." Me

"And she fell in love…" Riley

"We became close…" Me

"Then she found me again…" Riley

"With Victoria…" Me

"We knew we had to save her…" Riley

"We came up with a plan…" Me

"No longer for her sons…" Riley

"But for you all…" Me

"And herself…"Riley. Jacob looked at us and laughed.

"That was one sentence turned into like five." He said. "You guys kept finishing each others sentences."

"And the kidnapping?" Edward asked.

"Okay 'kidnapping'." I said with air quotes around kidnapping. "After the accident, I took her to Carlisle, got her fixed up and brought her here."

"Then she asked me to stay," Bella said. "And I agreed, and asked if I could call you. She thought it would be fun to pretend like she kidnapped me, and again I agreed."

"Jacob," I said. "Was so that Bella wasn't alone; I figured you wouldn't listen any other way. Was I right?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "It probably would have ended up with you in pieces, no Riley to save you."

"Figures." Riley said exasperated. "We are trying to save his reason for being, and he wants to kill mine."

"How did you know that's how I felt about Bella?" Edward asked. "And I don't want…er…." Edward looked at me.

"Mom works." I said with a smile.

"I don't want mom dead." He said.

"Victoria said a mate for a mate," Riley said slowly. "And our women are the reasons for our existences right?"

"You little brown noser you." I walked through my shield to Riley's bubble and kissed his nose.

"Uh right, so a plan to save our reasons for existence?" Edward asked.

"And Bree," Riley pipped up.

"Who's Bree?" Jacob asked.

"A girl in the Victorian army, she doesn't want to fight," with a small glance at me, he continued. "Were pretty close."

"Say no more," I interrupted.

"Hey you, come in its n-"Riley said.

"No really its fine," I said. Then I sat down on the floor, then laid on my stomach and pulled a piece of paper from under the bed. Edward gave me a description of the area where the fight would take place-thanks to Alice- and the surrounding area. Swiftly we drew up a plan. Silently I thank the Lord above, that I would not have to meet anyone but Seth and Bree, for my part. When Edward left along with a Bella, and Jacob went to fetch Seth, Riley came up behind me and stroked my cheek.

"You need to get back to Victoria ," I said simply.

"You know its not like that." Riley sounded so heart broken that I had to turn around and look at him.

"I know." My lips softly touched his a pulled away. "I know, but you have to go, or she'll wonder."

**So…. Enters Riley, y'all okay with that? Tell me in a Review.**


	5. Enter the Other Girl

**Disclaimer: Really now?**

**A Name is Just a Name**

**Chapter 5: Enter the other girl**

I sat in a tree right near the field where the fight was soon to take place. I could almost hear the sound of the approaching army. Both knees pulled up to chest I almost fell out of the tree, as a howl broke through the trees, scattering the birds. Jacob, he sounded as though he was in pain.

"Jacob," I screamed out, as I ran to the sound of the noise. "What the hell happened? Not only are you ten minutes late but-" He looked at me torture in his eyes.

"He won," he whispered.

"What?" I asked softly. I place a quiet hand on his face. "What happened. "I over heard Bella and Edward," Jacob said so softly, even I could barley hear him. "Edward is going to marry her, his going to turn her into a stupid rotten bloodsucker."

"What's wrong with being a vampire?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry mom," He said with a slight smile. "He going to turn her into a nice pleasant man eating bloodsucker."

"Did you talk to her about it?" I asked. To my right, I heard a small shuffle.

"No," Jacob said smile fading as fast as it had appeared. "What does she need me for, she has her leach."

"Two things," I said. "One, don't you dare use such derogatory langue around me. Two, Bella is a good kid, and she is as much my daughter as you are my son. She would want to talk to you about it."

"She does," The shuffle I heard earlier, turned out to be Edward. He was looking kind of disgruntled, and frankly kind of pissed. "She sent me here to get you. And Alice told me to say that its time."

"Alice," I said. The unfortunate side-effect of Alice seeing the future, was I unfortunately met Alice.

"_Hey Mom!" Alice came through my hotel door. _

"_Alice?" I asked._

"_Yep, so Jacob was here and I didn't catch the plan." Alice said sitting on my bed, where I was reading my book. "So what's the plan?" _

"_What plan?" I asked innocently. _

"_Don't play stupid with me," Alice grunted. " I'm the psychic remember. "_

"_You suck." I said. _

"_And so does your fashion." I looked down at my clothing. My jeans and a t-shirt outfit, my hoodie was hanging over the side of a hotel chair. _

"_Hey," I said defensively. "I'm a mom, and a lot more comfortable then you!" _

"_Well," Alice looked down, and then looked at me. "Maybe."_

"Okay, I said. "I'm gone. Jacob go talk to Bella." I ran through the forest, the limbs, tearing at my clothing. I stopped right in front of the Victorian, Vimpiran, army.

"You don't have to fight." I said.

"We don't?" A small voice asked.

"No," I said. "Bree, that's you right?"

"Yes," She said. "How do you know my name?"

"Riley sent me," I said. "To say that when they offer you surrender, and you know longer wish to fight, then stop surrender, and come to me. "

"Yes ma'am," Bree shouted.

"Then my children, we shall live with out fighting." I said. "But I wont stay long. They will offer surrender once, and I will stay as long as it takes to hide you." I walked away, and flew into the tree where I had been waiting before this all began. Inside my heart, I felt terrible. The group that broke off would never get that opportunity to surrender. Hopefully Bree was not among them. If she was Jacob was going to watch for her, but I could not protect her.

"Surrender and we will not hurt you." Carlisle voice rang out.

"I will surrender," Bree called out. The vampire army grumbled. One moved to attack her. Swiftly I flew out of my tree branch. And grabbed her in my shield. The attacks flew towards us. With that amount of pressure, I lost control of my shield. First it showed us mentally, then show us visually, then show our scent. The shield began sapping my energy. My shield is not impenetrable. Suddenly the fight broke out around us. The weight lifted off my shield.

"I…I need to rest," I said. Though my shield was pulling weaker on my energy supply I would need to sit down before I could continue on, to help Riley. "Can you get us to the tree. I have to sit a minute, then help Riley."

"Who's going to help me?" Bree asked lifting me up and caring me all the way through the woods. "Is here fine?"

"Yeah," I sat there as she mumbled to herself for five minutes. "Okay, here's what's going down." I said standing. "You staying here, the two fights will finish and then you will walk back to the fight area. Carlisle ask you where you went, you just say you hid in the forest. That's all you have to do, you will be safe."

"Okay but," She looked at me. "Who are you?"

"That's not the question you were going to ask." I said.

"Who are you, in comparison to Riley." She demeaned.

"It depends on something," I spoke hesitantly.

"On what?"

"Who you are to him," I said this then ran to where the boys were fighting it out in the battle field.

**Are we still okay? Thank you for all the reviews. Do it again please. **


	6. The Fight

_**Not going to bother.**_

_**A Name is Just a Name**_

_**Chapter 6: Is a Name Just a Name?**_

"_Okay but," She looked at me. "Who are you?"_

"_That's not the question you were going to ask." I said._

"_Who are you, in comparison to Riley." She demeaned._

"_It depends on something," I spoke hesitantly._

"_On what?" _

"_Who you are to him," I said this then ran to where the boys were duking it out in the battle field._

I heard there voice before I saw them.

"Wait for her," Edward spoke.

"Who are you waiting for," Victoria teased.

"Good friend of mine, wanted to watch this," Edward spoke back. 

"Can't do this with out someone else watching your back?" Riley teased.

"I could," Edward started to say something else when a grunt occurred. I arrived in time to see his body thrown against the cliff side. Bella had a sharp rock in her hand. She put it against her skin, and yanked it down her arms, the cool red liquid slid down her arms. I ran to help but the blood, it brought back memories. Seth snarled as he rushed to my side. I fell back words, from the over powering memories. 

"Qa'al!" Riley yelled out, at my collapse. Seth titled his head towards me to the sound of this. 

"Riley." I spoke softly. "I'm fine, the stupid girl cut herself. Stop Victoria!" Riley moved towards Victoria. 

"Don't do it," Victoria said. Seth stood parallel to me, enabling me to use him as a hand hold to stand. "I'll have James kill your pretty little girlfriends."

"Ha, don't make me laugh." I jumped into the battle, Edward to my left, Riley to my right, and Seth right into front of me. "The reason your after Bella is cause you think Edward killed James."

"Is this your precious Qa'al?" Victoria asked in her little baby voice. "Does she know about Bree?"

"Shut your face or I'll do it for you!" I screamed. Then Seth launched himself at Victoria. Edward moved back to protect Bella and wait for the kill move. Riley cut across and got behind Victoria, at her weak point. I surrounded the field in my shield to cut off all areas of escape. 

Riley moved in and grabbed her arm, a shuddered as he sunk his teeth into her should and shredded it off. I gasped as he shredded it out of spite. 

"Light a fire." He commanded. Seth ripped out a leg, as Edward went in for the kill. He reached for her head, almost as though he was caressing her hair. She reached for my long brown hair as Edward ripped her head off. The force sent her back words and me on top of her. Some how in the hurry to finish the job, I was forgotten, then bitten. 

"Qa'al!" Riley shouted. "Or Hey you, da-darn it are you okay." 

"Yeah," I walked over to the pool of water, I brushed my hair from my face. Just below my eye, a bit that if continued would have tore out my cheek, was an angry red mark. The Double crescent was triple the size as normal, due to the deepness of the bit, and the angle. "Well poop, I look horrible. Least last time I was bitten you cant see it."

"Never, you will always be beautiful to me," said Riley from behind me. Edward occupied himself with Bella, trying to get her to drop the rock, and trust him. Seth sat there watching the fire. 

"Bree is in the forest, you should go talk to her," I said kissing his cheek and moving towards Bella went suddenly I was pushed to the side by a non existent force. I let out a scream of pain.

"NO!" Edward yelled. "Help us." He moaned. Us. The pack plural. 

"My children are in trouble," I said and ran, picking up speed, pushing myself faster, using the trees to push myself faster. I reached the clearing and knew what had happened before I got there. Leah, the girl, found another vampire and was attacked. But it wasn't Leah there crumpled in a heap. It was Jacob. I let out a strangled cry, my shield reflexively snapped around me rendering me invisible. I cradled his head in my arms, shock at Jacobs disappearance rippled through the Cullen's. 

"Mom," Sam's voice came through. "Mom the Volturi is coming. We need to get Jacob out of here." I set Jacobs head on the ground. Some how I made myself walk away. The pack ran to him, and whisked him away to La Push. I wanted to follow, but if the Volturi were here, then this is where I needed to be.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

""Later no time, Bella's waking up and their here." Alice said. At which point I was sitting in my tree. Bree was tearing at the ground, trying to resist Bella. I cut off scent and wrapped my shield around her, making us both visible. But it did no good, so a completely retracted my shield. 

"I want her!" Bree said. Jasper and Emmett both moved at the same, making a threatening motion. "I didn't say I'd take her." She whispered shrinking back.

"Hello." A child like voice. "It seams are job has been done for us."

"If you had only come moments sooner," Carlisle said with a smile. "You would have been in time to help."

"Looks like you saved us one," Felix said nodding to Bree. "And a snack for afterwords." 

**Is this going to fast for y'all? Review and tell me!**


	7. My Son

**Aren't we over this?**

**A Name is Just a Name**

**Chapter 7: My Son**

"_Hello." A child like voice. "It seams are job has been done for us."_

"_If you had only come moments sooner," Carlisle said with a smile. "You would have been in time to help."_

"_Looks like you saved us one," Felix said nodding to Bree. "And a snack for afterwards." _

"She surrendered." Carlisle explained. "And the date for Bella's change is set."

"Surrendered or not," Jane smile sweetly. "Take her out." She nodded to Bree.

"Oh back off power puff." I said, still hiding in the tree. "Are you going to blow bubbles at us?"

"Qa'al," Jane hissed.

"You leave and I will," I said. "I wont even leave my hiding spot."

"Show your self," Jane hissed again. When nothing happened she nodded for Felix to take Bree.

"Don't do it Felix," I said. He took a step back.

"I don't think your actually here," He said and walked forward again. I leapt from the tree. I landed in a crouch, directly in front of Felix.

"Still don't think I'm here?" I said with a snarl. Carlisle let out an oh of recognition.

"No, no, you're here," he said stumbling back. I pressed my shield against him. He struggled for a little bit but I wrapped my shield around him and pulled it tight so it cut off all of his breathing.

"Leave my children alone!" I cried, forcing my shield harder against him. He nodded earnestly.

"Qa'al, let him go," Carlisle said calmly. I pushed harder.

"Qa'al," Riley said from the forest. "This isn't you, they'll leave them alone." As I was concentrating on releasing my anger I found my self in un-explicable pain, I began screaming bloody murder, asking God to kill me. "QA'AL!" I heard somebody scream it, but wasn't sure who, then the pain left. A chores of 'moms' when through the crowd.

"Jane," I saw red. It was like looking through rose colored glasses, except the must have been the roses of death, because the red I saw, was nothing good. I threw my shield at her with force she barely missed the flames. "Leave." And so she did, with her cronies scrambling after her.

"Mom?" Bella asked with a hand on my shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," I said. I turned to face the Cullens. "Hello nice to meet you all. Carlisle good to see you again. No I'm not going to hurt you, the girl is none of your concern. Bree we are leaving, and yes Carlisle just later today." I yanked Bree by the wrist into the forest.

"Owe OWE," She yelled behind me, the minute I found Riley I flung her into his arms

"Qa'al?" He asked. But I was still seeing crimson. So I didn't say a word. "Will you come back?" I nodded and kept walking.

I didn't know where I was walking to until I realized that I was on that faithful cliff in La Push. I never though much about that day, but now being in La Push, watching Bella do what I did so many years ago. I let my self go into my memories. The last thing I really thought about was him. It was so long ago but I could perfectly recall my family, my sons, my husband, my people.

"Hello," I said, as I felt the brush of fur against my arm. "Seth, is Jake okay?" I looked over at him for the first time. He was giving me a look that said WTF?

"I've knew you since your were born, the last time I came here the Cullens moved in a month after I left." His new look called me a creeper. "Hey, call it a hobby. But what about Jake." Seth looked at me then walked into the forest came back phased human.

"He's okay." Seth said looking at me. "He sent me to make sure you were okay. Your shields not up, and you just wandered through town. Scared the crap out of your people."

"You know?" I asked shocked.

"Ever since Riley said your new name," He smiled softly at me. "What's with the name change any way?"

"That's all anyone remembers," I said. "Who would bother to remember, I was never important to the stories."

"That's what you think." Seth gave me a hug that lifted me off the ground. "Sam wants me to stay phased so I'm going to go-"

"I've seen you phase before." I said this in the most passive voice I could. Seth raised his eye brows. "I didn't look then, I wont now." He believe me and took his cloths of to phase. True to my word I didn't look; instead a sat down, my legs hanging off the cliff. He came and laid down next to me. I leaned into his shoulder. We sat there, and watched the sun set, and moon rise.

**Sorry it's a bit of a baby chapter. Review if you still love me! Or hate me, that's okay too…**


	8. The Last Chapter

**Errr nope, just checked, I don't own Twilight.**

**A Name is Just a Name**

**Chapter 7: The Last Chapter.**

"So the beginning?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. "After I left the Volturi-"

"Maybe you better start before that," Carlisle said.

"I was in the Volturi and after a while I got sick of it so I left," I said. With my eyes I dared Carlisle to try and make me go back further. He simply moved his hand and waved me on. "I found Riley one day, he was laying in a meadow, his eyes closed pretending to be asleep. I heard his heartbeat slowly, I couldn't help myself, I laid down next to him in the grass. He looks at me, and I'm sparkling. Then he just lays back out in the sun eyes closed. I laid next to him all day. When the night fell he sat up and looked at me, all he said was

"will I see you again?"

I told him "sure, tomorrow." Everyday for the rest of the summer we hung out, some times talking, sometimes not. Then I joined his school, his junior my senior year. I bit him that spring, we were together just wandering the lands. Every now and then I would come here and visit my sons."

"Wait your sons, but surly by now there…" Bella faded off.

"Dead, yeah." I said. "But, their sons, and theirs and theirs. Those are my sons."

"So your children from when you were human?" Bella questioned. "Their sons."

"Yes." I said. "Any way Riley disappears about a year back," I said think about it. "Said a friend from a while back, a dangerous friend, wanted his help. So I started to think about coming to visit, finally I did. I've been here about a week before you found me. Well my scent. Then three days later you went to the wolves, a week later we found ourselves in a situation."

"Sorry," Edward said. I had absentmindedly been rubbing my bitten shoulder and leg.

"And a week after that, today." I finished my story skipping as much detail as possible. I felt my hand find its way to my ever ruined cheek.

"I still think your beautiful," Riley said. He came out from the shadows.

"Riley," I nodded over to where Bella was sitting.

"Its fine, I'm in control," He said. "Where did you go after the battle, and why didn't you come back to me?"

"I went to La Push, sat on the cliff," I said. I stood up and moved to Bella, I grabbed her arm and twisted it so I could see the mark she made. "Why?"

"I wanted to help, you weren't there, Seth was hurt, Edward just got thrown against the cliff."

"I was entering the clearing," I said shaking my head. "You should have well enough alone."

"Sorry mom." She grinned sheepishly.

"Does it bother you?" Alice asked. "Does it remind you of a past life? "She grabbed my wrists and flipped them over.

"I didn't cut," I said yanking my hand out of her grasp. I move my hand over my heart.

"Where were you originally bitten?" Jasper asked. I raised my eyebrows. "It tells a lot about a person." My hand was already next to my heart I moved me hand to point at my heart.

"The strongest blood flow, some one pulled her off me, changed me almost instantly."

"I see," Carlisle said. He almost looked like he was begging.

"Fine tell them in you want to but I'm out of here, later Bells."

"Bye mom!" I was serenaded by a chores of six voices.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Qa'al?"

"I heard that Bella is good at figuring out stories, let her try this one." And with that I was gone.

"Jacob mail!" Billy yelled out. It was the day I would leave, and I was hanging out with Jacob. He grabbed the letter out of Billy's hand.

"Mind your father." I scolded.

"Sorry mom, sorry dad," He said laughing. He had been in good humor today. "Thank you for my letter." I went and stood next to Billy. I was due to meet the Cullens and Bella at the border with the rest of the pack to say good bye, for now. The letter fell out of Jacobs hand and onto the table. He began to shake, just in time I covered Billy and myself with the shield. Jacob phased, he went out through the wall and took off running.

"Jacob!" I yelled out. I went over to the table and grabbed the letter, which turned out to be a wedding invitation. "Idiot."

"What happened?" I handed him the letter, "see you in a year, for the wedding, if you go." I kissed his cheek and left for the border. I saw them standing there and pin pointed Edward. I calmly walked up to him, drew my arm back, he saw what was coming and moved Bella to Esme's arms. I let go with all my force, my fist sinking into his gut and sending him into a tree.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"You might as well just sent him a letter saying Dear Jacob I win love Edward." I yelled.

"I would have wanted the choice." He said defending himself.

"Yeah well he's gone now. He just phased and ran." Bella gasped.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said calmer then I had been before.

"Will you?" She asked almost pleading.

"Yes, Riley, Bree and I will go." As I said this Riley and Bree stepped out of the trees. As it turned out. Bree was Riley's niece.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Chasing a stupid, young werewolf." I replied waving him over the line. We turned to leave.

"Wait what's your name?" Bella called out.

"Qa'al. Its Native American."

"It means three," Seth explained.

"Three?" Bella looked at me and her eyes widened. "That means your-"

"Yeah." I said smiling at her and hugging everyone good bye. "I'm the third wife." With that Riley, Bree and I all ran towards the cliff, blurring as my shield covered us, and we jumped. Myself then Riley to my right and lastly Bree to my left. We hit the water and began our journey.

**So that's that. Is done folks. And **I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **I never said you were wrong. I just wanted to know how you figured it out. **


	9. Sequel

I'm writing a sequel to this story. It will take a while to write out; mostly because I have a writers block. So if you have any ideas, or an urge to be in it, please send them to me in a review.

So far all I know is;

She will find Jacob

More of her past will be revealed (After my brain revels it to me. Please give ideas about that too.)

The battle with the Volturi

And an ending that not but myself knows.

Please lets me know ANY ideas, or if you would like to be in the story.


End file.
